Date
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Yang Kagura inginkan hanyalah kencan ala manusia normal seperti yang lainnya. Sougo pusing, Anggota Shinsengumi yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Untunglah Nobume memiliki buku pemberian Isaburou yang dia pinjamkan kepada manusia Sadist itu dengan donat sebagai bayarannya. Bagaimana kencan normal mereka hari ini?/ for #Okikaguweek #Okikaguweek2017 #days4/


**Date.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._**

 **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC dan mungkin sedikit Typoo.**

 **Buat ngeramein OKIKAGU Weeks tahun ini.**

 **Days 4-** ** _Bad Pick-up Lines_** **-**

 **Semoga ceritanya menghibur dan ...**

 **Enjoy it~**

Salah satu hal yang diharapkan oleh wanita adalah perhatian. Baik itu dari keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan yang pasti ... dari orang terkasih.

Semua wanita pasti mendambakan hal tersebut, tak terkecuali Kagura, Si cewek manis bersurai vermillion namun berdaya tarik nol.

Ya walaupun demikian, Kagura juga seorang cewek kok. Nggak percaya? Tuh buktinya. Si _gluttonous girl_ itu lagi ngedate sama pacar tersayangnya, si cowok _Sadist_ dari planet _Sadist_ yang _amazing-_ nya bisa menjabat jadi kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ di usia muda, Okita Sougo.

Ya walaupun katanya ngedate sih, setiap kali mereka kencan, pastinya taman kota Edo akan rata sama tanah atau kalau beruntung, ya ... setengahnya hancur.

Beruntunglah Okita Sougo memiliki calon kakak ipar yang gagal naik pelaminan bernama Hijikata Toshirou, Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang menjabat sebagai Bank-nya Okita muda.

Abaikan yang di atas dan mari kita intip pasangan super _Sadist_ itu berkencan.

Tidak seperti pasangan lain yang akan bergandeng tangan sambil pasang wajah lovey-dovey seakan dunia milik mereka berdua, Sougo dan Kagura berjalan bersampingan dengan tangan gadis itu yang sibuk memutar-mutar payung ungunya.

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

Sougo tetap memasang wajah malas dan Kagura asyik tersenyum sendiri.

Benar-benar tidak terlihat sebagai pasangan kekasih.

 _But, wait_ ...

 ** _Duagh._**

" _China_ , perhatikan jalanmu." Peringat Sougo yang berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum terjatuh.

Pipi Kagura merona. Tapi yang namanya cewek tsundere ya ...

"Cih. Batu tadi nggak ada apa-apanya, _Sadist_." Kagura sok buang muka padahal, dalam hatinya, gadis itu bersyukur si bungsu Okita itu menolongnya tepat waktu.

 ** _Ctak ..._** perempatan siku-siku mampir di dahi pemuda itu. Nih cewek, udah di tolong malah nggak bilang ...

"Makasih." Cicit Kagura seraya membuang mukanya guna menyembunyikan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Sougo mendengus.

Setelah membantu gadis itu berdiri, pemuda itu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hn." Sougo bergumam sebagai balasan dari ucapan terima kasih gadis itu. Namun, jika diperhatikan sacara detail, pemuda itu tengah tersenyum tipis-sangat tipis. "Lain kali gunakan matamu, _Buta*."_ Ejeknya.

Dan kini, malah gadis itu yang berteriak kesal. "Kau menyebalkan aru!" rajuknya sambil berjalan mendahului pemuda itu.

Senyum Sougo semakin melebar. "Oy, gadis _China_ diseberang sana!" serunya dengan nada datar.

Langkah Kagura terhenti dan dengan cepat gadis itu kembali menghampiri si Pangeran _Sadist_.

"Kau mau selingkuh ya, _Sadist_?" Kagura menatap tajam, Sougo tepuk jidat.

"Yang kumaksud itu kamu, bodoh!" sungutnya kesal.

"Hah! Jelas-jelas kau bilang tadi di seberang, akukan berada di depanmu, _Sadist_." Ucapnya tak mau mengalah.

Sougo mengelap wajahnya frustasi. "Di sini, cuman kau yang mirip gadis _China_ , _Aho China musume!_ " jelasnya.

Gadis itu masih menatap Sougo curiga.

"Nggak percaya? Lihat saja, _China_. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini." Sougo kembali membela diri.

Kagura mengamati sekitarnya. Benar Kata Sougo, hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

Gadis itu cuman memandang dengan cengiran lebar sedangankan, Sougo manyun dalam hati demi mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Hah~ padahal tadi atmosfer mereka sedang bagus. Misi pertama Okita Sougo hari ini gagal sudah.

.

Dari kejauhan, selang beberapa meter dari tempat dua sejoli itu, terlihat dua manusia yang tengah mengikuti mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memegang teropong dan satunya memegang sabuah buku.

"Tahap pertama gagal, Fukuchou." Ucap pemuda yang tengah membawa teropong sambil makan anpan.

Sosok lainnya langsung mendengus frustasi. Kalau sampai akhir gagal, habislah dia.

.

Kagura berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Terlalu banyak pasangan muda-mudi di sini. Dan sialnya, mereka semua nampak bahagia dengan saling bergandeng tangan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Kagura mendesah kecewa mengingat, dia dan si _Sadist_ itu belum pernah sekali pun jalan berdua seraya bergandeng tangan seperti pasangan umumnya.

Sougo yang menyadari perubahan gadis itu bertanya, "Kau kanapa, _China_?" yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja aru." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, baiklah." Respon balik pemuda itu dengan wajah datar, intonasi datar, dan wajah acuh.

Kagura menjadi geram sendiri. Tujuannya datang ke taman bermain hari ini adalah untuk mencoba menjadi pasangan yang umum. Mengingat, dia sendiri masih ragu dengan status mereka saat ini. Bilangnya sih kekasih tapi, pemuda itu nggak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

Setidaknya, walaupun Sougo tak bisa mengatakan kata 'aishiteru', gadis itu ingin Sougo bertindak sebagai kekasih yang lazim, bukannya mengajak berkelahi setiap mereka bertemu. Dan sebagai informasi, momen mereka saat ini merupakan momen langka bagi mereka.

Sayangnya, keduanya tak bisa mengolah situasi menjadi lebih baik.

Lihat saja, sepanjang jalan kenangan, bukannya memanfaatkan waktu berdua sebaik mungkin, mereka malah lomba tembak-menembak siapa yang bisa membuat sang penjaga _stand,_ mamang Madao, pingsan duluan.

Dan dari kejauhan, masih dengan posisi yang sama, dua penguntit tadi hanya tepuk jidat melihatnya. Rasanya, ingin sekali Toshi-si penguntit-nyamperin Sougo terus jedotin tuh anak ke tiang _Stand_. Beruntunglah Yamazaki dengan sigap menahan _Oni Fukuchou_ mereka. Tetapi, kalau terus begini, rencana mereka bakalan gagal.

Akhirnya, dua penguntit itu hanya bisa pasrah kepada Kami-Sama seraya berharap misi hari ini bakalan sukses. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pangeran _Sadist_ itu kepada mereka semua.

.

.

Sudah separuh jalan dan hari juga semakin beranjak Sore dan mereka sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengitari taman bermain tersebut.

Tak seperti Kagura yang masih ceria, Sougo berulang kali menghela napas kecewa. Memang sih tujuannya datang kemari adalah untuk menemani gadis bercepol dua itu tetapi, dia kemari juga ada tujuan lain.

Sayangnya, setiap kali dia ingin melakukannya, gadis itu selalu saja mengagalkannya dengan mengubah atmosfer yang semula romantis menjadi dramatis.

Berusaha sebesar apapun nampaknya akan gagal jika pasanganmu adalah gadis _China_ ini.

Dan akhirnya, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Ayo pulang, _China_." Ajaknya ke Kagura yang tengah memperhatikan sesuatu.

Kagura tak bergeming, manik biru lautnya masih memperhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Sougo yang penasaran turut mengikuti arah pandang dari gadisnya itu. Kemudian ...

Sebuah seringai terlukis jelas di wajah pemuada itu. Dan entah dapat ide dari mana, Sougo berujar, "Jarimu bagus, _China_."

Kagura terpengarah. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _Sadist_?" tanyanya polos seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Kalau sudah begini, Sougo jadi gemas sendiri melihat wajah gadisnya itu.

Berdehem sejenak. Sougo mengulangi perkataannya. "Jarimu bagus." Singkatnya.

"Jari?" Kagura nampak memperhatikan jari-jari tangannya.

Jangan salah, walaupun Kagura itu hobi makan, main tanah, dan menghajar orang, gadis itu selalu merawat tubuhnya dengan baik.

Sougo meraih tangan kanan Kagura hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget akibat ulah si pangeran _Sadist_ itu.

"Aku tahu jari-jari tanganku memang bagus aru. Jadi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku sekarang." Gadis itu berusaha menarik tangan kanannya kembali.

Sougo tetap menahan tangan Kagura dan dengan cepat menyelipkan jari-jari tangan kirinya di sela jari-jari tangan Kagura.

Gadis itu kembali terpengarah akibat tindakan Sang Pangeran _Sadist_ yang jauh diluar ekspektasinya.

"Jarimu memang bagus, _China_. Tetapi, bukankah seperti ini jauh lebih bagus?" godanya dengan seringai andalannya.

Kagura hendak melayangkan protes ketika tangannya ditarik lembut oleh pemuda itu.

"Kita pulang." Titahnya seraya menarik Kagura.

Dari sudut ekor matanya, Sougo dapat menangkap senyuman bahagia dari gadis tersebut.

.

.

Sougo dan Kagura menelusuri jalanan kota Edo dengan langit yang nampak mulai meng-orange dengan saling bertaut tangan.

"Nee ... _Sadist_? Kita hampir tiga bulan berpacaran dan aku masih belum mengetahui banyak tentangmu." Kagura memulai percakapan mereka.

Sougo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau sukai selain menyiksa orang aru." Jelas gadis itu.

Sougo yang nampak mulai paham berujar, "Aku menyukai senja."

Kagura menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa aru?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

"Sebab, warna senja mengingatkanku padamu. Tepatnya warna rambutmu." Sougo kini menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap lekat gadis itu.

Pipi Kagura merona. "Kau tahu, _China_. Setiap hari ketika Senja, aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu." Kagura terpengarah menatap wajah Sougo. "Aku tak sabar melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang selalu terganggu." Jelasnya tanpa dosa.

Dahi Kagura berkedut mendengar penjalan manusia _Sadist_ di depannya. Oh ... jadi itu alasan sebenarnya. Sial, Kagura sempat tersipu tadi. Gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Dan kau, _China_? Kenapa kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Sougo penasaran.

Manik Kagura melebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sougo.

Ah, benar juga, apa yang membuat dirinya menerima manusia _Sadist_ tanpa kesan romantis di hadapannya ini?

Kagura nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Sougo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menerimamu aru." Gadis itu menjawab hingga membuat wajah Sougo berkerut. "Tapi ..." Kagura menggantukkan kalimatnya.

Alis Sougo berkerut heran. "Tapi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tapi yang kutahu, rasa cintaku padamu saat ini tak akan berkurang aru." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Manik merah Sougo melebar mendengarnya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tersamarkan karena cahaya matahari senja.

Senyuman tipis itu tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Ah~ padahal Sougo berniat menggoda gadis itu hari ini, tapi nampaknya, dia juga terkena dampaknya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan, Senjata makan Tuan.

Kedua insan berbeda _gender_ tersebut saling berpandangan penuh arti dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Kencan normal mereka hari ini berakhir bahagia.

.

.

" _Nee,_ _China_."

"Hmm?" Kagura kembali memandang wajah datar Sougo.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah perempuan paling kasar, bernafsu makan besar, dan berbodi datar dari semua perempuan yang pernah aku temui." Sougo berujar datar.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali menghampiri gadis itu. Momen romantis mereka tadi kembali hancur.

"Apa maksudmu, _Sadist_?" Kagura tak terima seraya menahan kepalan tangannya yang siap menghantam wajah pemuda itu.

"Dibandingkan Nobume dan _Nee-san-_ Otae, usiamu juga masih terlalu kecil." Lanjutnya tanpa dosa.

"Oy, apa maksudmu aru?" Kagura tak terima.

Masih mengabaikan Kagura, Sougo melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi, Jika usiamu sudah pas nanti. Aku ingin kau menyandang marga Okita bersamamu." Sougo tersenyum tipis.

Kagura terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat dan wajahnya memanas ketika menatap manik merah itu. Jadinya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk kikuk diiringi gumaman tak jelas dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Ah~ Kencan normal mereka hari ini, benar-benar di luar dari ekspektasi yang Kagura bayangkan.

Dan, jauh dari tempat mereka, Para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang sedari awal menguntit kegiatan mereka bersorak senang.

Akhirnya, mereka terbebas dari ledakan bazooka nyasar yang sudah seminggu ini dilancarkan oleh Sang kapten karena uring-uringan memikirkan kencan bagi manusia normal. Tak berbeda dengan anggota _Shinsengumi_ , Nobume dan Soyo- _Hime_ yang ikut-ikutan kegiatan _nirfaedah_ itu turut tersenyum lebar.

Dalam benak Nobume, gadis itu tengah memikirkan seberapa banyak donat yang harus dia minta sebagai imbalan karena telah meminjamkan bukunya yang berjudul, _'Monyet juga bisa gombal: 1001 satu kalimat gombal agar pacarmu klepek-klepek'._ Sebuah buku yang diberikan Isaburou agar gadis _Yandere_ itu belajar berekspresi.

Tunggu, walaupun hari ini berakhir bahagia, sepertinya Sougo melupakan kalau gadis _China_ -nya itu punya Papi dan Kakak super berkekuatan monster serta, Ayah angkat super protektif kepadanya.

Selamat Okita Sougo, Jalanmu untuk menimang Kagura masih panjang.

-fin-


End file.
